Gone
by Staywifme
Summary: Rose is reunited with a loved one, but at what cost? Oliver came barging into her life at the time maybe she needed it most. *Rated M for possible sexual situations.*
1. Chapter 1

The light streams through my curtains, shining in my eyes. I roll over on my stomach and bury my face in my white fluffy pillows while I blindly reach over to my night stand to grab my phone. I lift my head up as I check my notifications; three missed calls and eight new messages, all from Kenny. I prop myself up on my elbows, blond hair falling in my face as I do so I push it back and unlock my phone. "Baby come on. Don't ignore me." "Rose, come on. You need me. You are nothing without me." "Rose. You will regret this." "You whore. I can end you and no one will miss you." "Fuck you." I have to stop reading. We broke up last week and he came over last night to get his things and he insisted on fucking I said no over and over again he hit me and punched me and kicked me then left not before spitting on me and saying I was trash. I couldn't take being with him anymore. Sighing, I got up to go to the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet I decided to text my good friend Tay

_***Hey Tay, girls weekend? I have so much to tell you.***_

I put my phone on the counter, pull up my undies, flush and wash my hands. My phone vibrates as I'm drying my hands.

_***Yes girl. Chicago? All week maybe? It'll be my birthday present to you bb. We leave today young Rosie. Meet me at my house at 5!***_

_***Ahh I'm so excited. I'll see you then!***_

My birthday isn't until next week but Tay leaves for Japan in two weeks so why not, plus it's only a three hour drive from here to Chicago. Walking down the stairs I mindlessly count the steps. 12. Oskar, my baby (well not really he's my dog but he's like my baby) jumps off the couch and sits at my feet giving me his signature puppy dog face. "Aww what?" I mock his expression then bend down to pick him up. Walking from the living room to the kitchen I yawn and stretch my back Oscar squirms so I go to put him down but he climbs higher on my shoulders. Giggling I stand up and hold him at my side with one arm and reach up in the cabinet to grab lucky charms and a bowl then walk over to the fridge for my milk.

I get my cereal together and go back to the living room sit in my chair and turn on last nights episode of supernatural. Oscar sits on the arm of the chair just watching me eat. My phone buzzes again now it's Kenny. _***You're so stupid I know you fucking saw my texts. Anyway I want the dog. I'll be by later today at like 9.***_ He doesn't even like Oskar, he just want him because he knows I love him.

_***No, Kenny.***_

_***Fuck you.***_

_***Whatever. You're not getting Oskar.***_

I'm not about to get back into this again. I get up, put my bowl in the sink, turn off the TV and walk back upstairs. I check the time, shit it's already 1. Oskar follows me to my bedroom and he jumps on my bed and curls up in my white comforter, I giggle again. He's so silly. I walk to the bathroom again and take off my clothes there's a big bruise on my ribs right on tattoo, there's bruises on my wrists and one on my inner thigh. I look at myself, I am a tan-ish girl with long legs and long blond hair, I have white scars on my left thigh, my left arm and left side ribs that my tattoo now covers, it's a headstone with "Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt" written on the stone. It means a lot to me, it's from the book "Slaughterhouse 5" it was my mothers favorite book but she died when I was seven.

I don't know who my dad is so my neighbor took me in. She has a son who is seven years older than me but he treated me as his own... sister? No more like daughter he babied me. Sadly three years later his mother passed away. I lived with her son for a year until he turned 18 then he left and I haven't seen him for seven years. I moved into my moms condo right next to theirs when I turned 17 next week is my eighteenth birthday and I am going to find him, I'm going to find Austin. Pushing the thought away I turn on the shower water and climb in. Shampoo, rinse, conditioner, tie up hair, shave legs, wash body, rinse hair and body. I step out and grab the towels, wrapping one around my body laying the other on the counter I brush my long bleach blonde locks then tie it up in the other towel. I walk out of the bathroom, steaming, grabbing the lotion off my bedside table I rub it all over my legs and arms.

I feel the bed move and high pitched barks. Oskar. He's running in his sleep, silly dog. Checking the time it's now 1:45. And I still need to pack and do all my hair and makeup stuff. Ugh. Walking over to my dresser I pick up my clothes with my foot and grab it with my hand and toss it in the hamper. Okay time to get dressed rose. Opening the top drawer I pull out my black skinny jeans carrying them to the closet I take out my Alice in wonderland sleeveless shirt that ties in the front. I'm forgetting something... Underwear. Duh Rose. Opening my dresser again I get a black lace bra with matching undies then, -making sure the curtains were closed- get dressed. Ok let's go brush the teeth. I finish then let my hair out, hmm. I guess I'll let it go natural today. It's naturally big loose ringlets that come to right above my bum. I do little makeup, just a little eyeliner, light eyeshadow, mascara and sheer pink lipstick. /time 2:30/ Shit my meds.

Walking all the way back downstairs (just kidding) I go to the kitchen and take my anti-depressants and other vitamins. My phone rings and I grab my pills and run upstairs. It's Tay we talk about what we're going to do in Chicago while i pack. I finish and sit on my bed but then I hear my front door open and tell Tay I have to go. Oscar leaves my room before I can stop him. There are two voices I don't recognize one with a British accent one without, both male. Oscar is barking then he yelps I run down stairs, pepper spray in hand and my back pack on my shoulders. "Don't hurt him." I say and the men both whip their heads around, both wearing black ski masks. "What do we have here?" The American man says. "That her?" The British one says. "Yep, that's Kenny's little whore." The American one responds. I gulp. Kenny sent them? Why? "What do you want?" I ask, my voice smaller than I wanted it to be. The men look at each other and laugh. The men walk near the kitchen, leaving the front door unguarded. I see my chance and I take it Oscar is at my feet as I run out the door I run to Austin's dads house next to the row of condos Oscar goes through the doggy door and I pound on the door. Fuck, he's working and my keys are in my purse back at my house. I run from the house and feel a sharp pain in my arm did he shoot me? No, their would have been a noise. The American one comes to me and I spray the pepper spray in his eyes. A list of profanities spew from his mouth. The British one comes to his side. "What's wrong?" He asks. "This bitch pepper sprayed me." The American one says holding his eyes. "Do you have her phone?" The American one speaks again as I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of a truck engine and I'm wrapped in a black sweatshirt, it smells nice; like a boy. I am suddenly aware of my situation, I look to my left slightly with my head still resting on the window and I catch sight of a tattooed man with dark brown, almost black swoopy hair and large brown eyes. He laughs and I dart my eyes away "It's rude to stare." His thick British accent ringing in my ears. Then I recognize him, he's Kenny's friend; Omar? No, Oskar? No, Oliver? "I need to pee." I say, my voice raspy and week.

He looks over at me with sympathy? Why? He just kidnapped me, why would he sympathize me? "Okay, there's a rest stop in a few miles. I have your backpack in the back seat if you want to change." He says. Why does his voice sound so sweet and kind? I sit up and start to take off what I presume to be his jacket when his hand stops mine on the zipper. "It's chilly out and you were shivering even with the heat on. Just keep it on until we get to the rest stop?" He asks then returns his hand to the wheel. All I can do is nod, my head throbs. "Why was I asleep?" I question, keeping my voice small. "Eddies an ass and shot you with tranquilizer. You were asleep for a good six hours." He responds. Eddie, Kenny's best friend. "Why?" I ask. "We're here." He says pulling into the rest stop, avoiding me question. He gets out while I reach in the back for my bag. \

He walks around to my door to open it and reaches a hand out to help me down. I don't take it, I can do this myself. Once my feet make contact with the pavement I feel dizzy and cold on my feet, they're bare. I steady my self on the black truck and Oli walks back around to the driver side and reaches in the back, he closes the door and brings me my black toms. I didn't put on shoes before they came, did he go back and get them for me? Oliver hands them to me and I put them on, stumbling as I do Oli steadies me by wrapping his arm around my waist. "Thank you, um Oli?" His eyes widen at his name but he looks sad, he nods asking me to continue. "Do you have any Advil? My head hurts really bad." I finish as we start walking into the rest stop. "No, but I can get some while you change." He says, opening the door for me. I agree then go to the bathrooms while Oli goes to the mini mart.

I go in the handicap stall because it has more room, I can't even remember what I packed this morning. So I dig through the contents of the bag finding a pair of black Victoria's Secret leggings and a black zip up sweatshirt with "love pink" on the back. Putting my things back in my bag I look at Oli's sweatshirt. He put it on me in my unconscious state because I was cold. I hang up my bag and his sweatshirt on the hook then pee. Grabbing my things and walking out of the stall I smell his sweatshirt once again, it smells safe. I put my things on the counter, wash my hands then pull my hair up in a pony tail, smoothing it in the large bathroom mirror.

I don't see Oli when I come out of the bathroom, I frantically search, looking every witch-way I don't know why but I feel somewhat safe with him and if he leaves me now I don't know how I'll ever find my way home. Breathing out a sigh of relief as he walks through the doors, I finally see his whole body. He's a tall man with tattoos on what I can see of his hands and on his neck, he wears a black v-neck tee with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans, he is a very attractive man.

"Ready, love?" He asks with the smell of smoke leaching from between his full pink lips. "Yeah" I respond he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls a small white bottle from his pocket with his other hand. "This is all they had, I can get another one if you want." He says, unsure of himself. "Yeah, this is perfect. Thank you." I say smiling up at him. When we reach the car I am shivering again. We stop at the passenger side door, I try giving him his sweater back but he refuses. "No, love. Look at you, you're shivering." He says smiling at me. I nod, he opens the door for me and helps me up I thank him then he shuts the door and gets in his side and starts the truck. "Here" he says handing me the pills and a bottle of water. "Thank you." I say taking the bottles from him and take a few pills then chase it down with water.

"Oli, can I ask you a question?" I ask as we pull back on to the highway. "Shoot" he responds, flicking his eyes to me then back to the road. "Are you taking me to Kenny?" My voice breaks at his name. Oli takes my hand, rubbing small circles on the back of my hand, he looks at me and my eyes start to well up. "Bird, I'm taking you far away from him. Eddy had an allergic reaction to the pepper spray so he went to the doctor and left me to take you to Detroit and sell you. We're going to the border, I have a friend up there who has a camper that I can hide you in until I can think of something to do to protect you." By now his grip on the steering wheel has left his nucleus white. Tears are coming down my face faster than I can wipe them off. Oli notices this, "Come here." He says nodding his head to the side telling me to come close.

I unbuckle and scoot all the way over and he puts his arm around my shoulder leaving his hand to rest on my waist. "Oli?" I say closing my eyes. "Yes my flower?" He responds, what's with all these pet names? "You make me feel safe." I say blurring my face in his side taking in his smell. He gives my ribs a slight squeeze and I flinch. "I'm sorry Rose, did I hurt you?" He says pulling over. "I'm fine." I say shaking my head. He puts the truck in park and I sit up he automatically grabs my hands. "Love, please let me see." He says with pleading eyes. I nod and he releases my hands, I turn and pull up my sweatshirt on my side showing him not only the purple-yellow-blue bruise but my tattoo and old scars.

His fingers trace the cherub at the top of the headstone, also where the deepest scars are. His eyes fall to the bruise on my side, then to the purple marks on my wrists "Did he do this to you?" He asks, all the softness has faded and anger now fills his voice. Nodding a few tears fall he quickly wipes them away and all his gentleness has returned. "Go to sleep bird, I'll wake you up when we get food, okay?" I nod and glance at the clock 10pm, I breathe in the comforting smell of Oli then drift off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose, Rose." Oli says shaking me softly. "Hmm?" I ask opening my eyes, my head is on his lap and we look at each others face. "Are you hungry?" He asks stroking my hair. "Mmhm." I reply putting my hand on his cheek, he puts his other hand atop it. "Come on then." He says, helping me up then we both climb out the driver side door. I stretch my back with my arms above my head a little of my tattoo peeks out and Oli pushes up my sweatshirt. He traces the cherub again, "Oli I'm chilly." Shivering slightly Oli puts my sweatshirt back. "Sorry, love. Will you tell me what it means?" He asks as we walk in to the diner.

I tell him the story about the book and my mother and how I know she'll always be with me, I leave out Austin because I'm not ready to tell anyone about him, his dad or his mom. "I'm so sorry." He says sipping his coffee, holding my hand with the other. "Rose, how old are you?" He asks furrowing his brow. "Seventeen." I reply quietly. "Seventeen? But you live on your own and you have a tattoo and you weren't at school and today is Tuesday." He states, he sounds like Austin when he would worry.

"My mom payed off the condo before she passed and I stayed at my aunts house till I was sixteen and I graduated early, moved in to the condo, got a job and then met Kenny and when we first started dating for my seventeenth birthday one of his friends tattooed me." I explain while we look over our menus, when I finish talking our waitress walks over and asks what we want. Oli orders a cheese burger with fries, I get a salad. "Oh," is all he can say. Quick, change the subject, ummm...

"Oli, why did you get coffee?" I ask after about a minuet of silence. "There's about six more hours of a drive until we get there." He says turning my hand so he sees the inside if my wrists. Fuck, I rolled up my sleeves when I was telling him about my mom. It's a habit I tend to do when I get nervous. I act like nothing has happened and continue out conversation. "Oli, you can't drive all night." I say looking down. "I have to get you there, we'll be safe there." He says making a fist on the table. "Hey," I say softly, stroking his arm. "Let me pay for a hotel and we can sleep there tonight" he props his elbow up on the table and grabs my hand again, making me do the same.

He smiles, "Love, I'll get the hotel. There's one down the road, right when we finish here we can go." He squeezes my hand and he has the most loving and kind smile I have ever seen, his smile drops as he looks at my wrist again. Before I can pull my arm away he is already running his thumb on the deepest white scar. "Why?" He asks, sadness filling his usually husky voice. I can't find words, all I can do is shake my head. Thank god our food comes but he gives me the "we're not done talking about this" look. I eye his fires but I still fill my mouth with salad. He catches my eyes and lifts up a fry, "Want one?" I shake my head. 'No no no no no no no' my brain tells me.

Oli laughs a little and shakes his head. "Here." He says putting the fry closer to my hand, taking its warmth in my fingers I pop it in my mouth and chew slowly. "It's just a fry babe, what harm could it do?" He says rubbing my arm. I smile at him slightly. The rest if our meal is silent, he pays our waitress in cash for the food then tips her. I sit further away from Oli than I intended in his truck but he doesn't say anything about it. There's a little log cabin like hotel close, within a minute we pull in and park.

Oli hands me my black backpack and he reaches in the back for his duffle. We walk inside hand in hand, we come to the counter pay for one night and gets the keys to our room. The walk to the room is awkward and quiet, Oli finds the room and unlocks it. He runs in the room and plops down on the bed then turns on the TV, I laugh and close the door. "Come here bird." He says out stretching his arms, I drop my bag and take off my shoes and take out my hair then go into Oli's arms. Kenny never held me like this.

I lay my head on his chest and I can hear his heart beat. "Bird, promise me that you'll never hurt yourself like that ever again?" He asks stroking my hair. "I promise." I reply looking into his eyes. His hand goes from his side to my cheek and he guides my head up so it's millimeters away from his. When his lips make contact with mine I feel a new warmth grow inside me. It lasts only seconds and when he pulls away he gives me a light kiss on my nose. "Let's get ready for bed, it's been a long day." He says yawning. I get up and grab my bag and go to the bathroom, I change into a tank top and spandex shorts, take off my makeup and brush my hair.

When I come out of the bathroom Oli is already under the covers and he's shirtless. I crawl in next to him and be turns off the lights. I put my head back on his chest and he puts his hand on my side, pushing up my shirt to touch my skin. I kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear "Thank you, Oli." He smiles and sleep is overwhelming him, he mumbles "Anything for you." Then kisses the top of my head and he drifts off to sleep. Soon enough I sleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

The light flashes through the large window by the bed and I jolt up, the spot next to me is cold. Oli left me. Why would he leave me? I mentally ask myself._ 'Because you're you. And he's Oli, why would be stay?'_ Right. He's Oli, he'd do better off without me. I feel gross, I can still feel the grease of the French fry in my mouth. The room lights up again, the boom of thunder follows. I hate storms. I need to get this taste out of my mouth, walking to the bathroom i notice none of Oli's things are here, not his shoes, not his bag, nothing. I dump the contents of my bag grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. I analyze my toothbrush, it's all white. The thoughts go through my mind before I can comprehend anything I'm leaning over the toilet, emptying everything from yesterday.

Focusing on how the vomit burns my throat, I don't notice the strong pair of arms that hold me around my stomach then he kisses my neck. "I thought you left." I say as indifferent as I can. "I went to go get food, are you feeling ok babe?" He says burying his face in my neck. Stupid, I'm so fucking stupid. "I'm fine." I say quietly. Putting my hands on his I try to stand, he catches on and lifts me by my waist. I turn around and almost fall into his arms. "I'm sorry." I sob into his neck. "Shhh, it's ok, it's ok." He coos. "Let's sit down and talk, okay love?" I nod in agreement, I know I'm getting a lecture. I quickly brush my teeth then follow him.

We sit on the bed and he wipes the tears from my face. "What's wrong, love?" He asks tucking some hair behind my ear. "I'm scared Oli." I half lie. I am scared but that's not why I was curled over the toilet. He pulls me on his lap and whispers in my ear "You don't need to be scared, I'm here, I'll keep you safe." He kisses my neck, kisses my jaw then kisses my lips. Oli parts his lips slightly, I follow suit. Then he runs his hands down my sides to rest on my hips. Both my hands are on his head, one on his cheek, the other tangled in his hair. He moves his left hand from my right hip tangling it in my hair, he wraps his other arm around my back pulling me closer to him. Oli's so gentle with me, like if he applied just a wee bit more force I would shatter into a million peices.

Eventually Oli pulls back and I rest my head on his shoulder. We hug our bodies together and he whispers in my ear so softly "You're so beautiful, Rose." '_He's just doing this because he feels bad for you'_ my brain tells me. "Oli..." I say shaking my head, I am not beautiful, I'm just average. Oli deserves someone better, someone that doesn't need to be looked after like a small child. "No, Rose. You're beautiful and kind and smart and funny. I've seen you with Kenny, he treated you like shit. I want you to know every day how perfect you are." Oli says softly in my ear. I kiss the crook of his neck and sit up, hes smiling, its so contagious that I can't help but smile back. "What are you smiling about?" I ask him giving him a quizzical look. "Oh nothing, it's just that I have the most beautiful girl in the world sitting on my lap and, she just kissed me." Oli says, sounding superior.

I feel my cheeks grow red hot and I fight a smile. "You're so cute when you blush." Oli says putting his large hands back on my small hips. "Only when I blush? Ouch that stings." I say pouting, putting a hand on my heart to mock hurt. He takes my hand from my chest and brings it to his lips to plant a soft kiss on my knuckles, I smile and blush again. "There you go again." He laughs, continuing to say "Let's eat now, bird." I give him a soft quick kiss then stand so he can get up too. There's a white paper bag on the little table in the corner we sit across from each other and Oli pulls out two white cardboard boxes and hands one to me.

Upon opening them my nose is filled with the smell of morning, pancakes and bacon. Eating is hard, but I do it for Oli. He watches me eat and he smiles when I swallow, I smile back then take a sip of water. The meal is quiet and we finish at the same time. Oli finishes the last of his coffee then says "Ok it's noon now, we should probably start driving soon. I don't know if you want to shower but you should probably change, it's a bit cold out." I look down at my clothes and my eyes widen. I'm still wearing a tank top and spandex. "We're you going to shower?" I ask raising my eye brows. "Only if you shower with me." He responds quickly and under his breath.

I look down and feel my cheeks grow red hot. Oli laughs "You're so innocent." I continue to look down. "Can I ask you a question my love?" Oli asks grabbing my hand under the table. "Mmhm" I reply holding on his hand firmly. "Are you a virgin?" His question makes my cheeks fill with more warmth. I shrug, not knowing how to reply. "Yes?" He asks, his grin growing. I nod my head. "I thought you would've said no." He questions sounding relieved. Relieved to hear that I'm a virgin? "Kenny and I fooled around some but never... Had sex. He would accuse me of cheating on him so he would go fuck someone else. I just was never ready." I say awkwardly while playing with Oli's fingers. "I'm sorry baby. If I was lucky enough to be able to call you mine I would never throw that away, especially for sex." Oli says putting his other hand on mine.

I look at him through my eyelashes. "You would feel lucky?" I ask, so confused on why he would be lucky. "Bird, I would be the luckiest man alive." He says and I look him in the eyes. "Oli..." I say shaking my head. "Rose, will you?" He asks tilting his head to the side. I blush, smile and nod. "Yeah?" He asks with a grin from ear to ear. "Come here." He says out stretching his arms. I get up and step like one step then sit on his lap with my legs at one side. He wraps his arms around my waist and I snake my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head then he rests his head on the top of the chair.

We sit like that for about thirty seconds, just thirty seconds of peace before the lightning strikes and the boom of thunder makes me jump. Oli kisses my forehead and says softly "I'm right here, I'll protect you." I nuzzle my head in his chest and he starts to stroke my hair. "We should probably start getting ready." I say into his chest. I want to get as far away form Kenny and Eddie and everyone back in Madison. "Okay, I'm going to shower. There's a shower up at the camper so if you want to shower later you're good. On the way there we can stop and get anything you think you need." Oli says looking into my eyes. "Okay." I reply, then Oli kisses my lips and I get up.

He goes into the bathroom, and I sit on the floor and look through my clothes, I pick out a pair of skinny jeans and a bomber shirt also I get a fresh pair of underwear and a bra. I wait till I can hear the water running before I start to take off my spandex, I just finish putting on my bra as I hear the door close. I gasp and turn my upper body around. Oli is standing at the door in just his pants, his hair is soaked with his duffel in hand. "Nice panties, babe." He says with a devilish grin, not hiding how he looks at me up and down and up and down. "It's rude to stare." I say, mocking him from yesterday. He shakes his head and laughs, "Touché." His eyes are locked to my body. "Baby, you're wasting water." I say trying to snap him out of whatever trance he seems to be locked in. "Right," he says still looking at me, "Um, I'm gonna go shower now." He finally says ripping his eyes away from me and walking back into the bathroom.

I shake my head and laugh. Then, making sure Oli won't come back out, change my underwear and put on my clothes. Oli comes out in a shirt with a leopard on it and black jeans, his hair is slick on his forehead from the shower. He sits next to me on the bed and pulls my legs on him so I'm sitting on his lap. "You're beautiful." He whispers in my ear. "Your perfect." I whisper back. He doesn't play the "compliment me more" game and I am thankful for that but he does kiss me soft, short and sweet. "Let's get your things together and go, the sooner we leave here the sooner we can be together, alone." He says. We get up and he helps me put my bag back together, I got to the bathroom to gather my tooth brush and stuff but when I get back to Oli he isn't smiling, he has a deep set frown as he reads the labels on my pill bottles. He doesn't hear me come behind him but when he feels me wrap my arms around him and go on my tip-toes to kiss his neck apologies come spewing from his mouth.

I quickly tell him it's okay and that I would've forgotten about them if he hasn't been reading them. "Have you taken any today?" He asks, gesturing to my anti-depressants. "No, but I'm feeling really good today and I don't want the drugs to mess it up." I say, not meaning to make it sound like I'm trying to argue. "Please, for me?" He asks softly so I won't get mad. Why would I get mad? He's just asking me to take my pills. "Okay." I say nodding taking the bottle from him and dry-swallowing the dosage. "Thank you baby, I just don't want you to feel bad, okay?" He says taking me in his long arms.

I nod and lean up to kiss him. "Let's go." I say breaking away from him. We grab our bags and put on our shoes and leave, Oli locks the door behind us. We reach the lobby and return the key. I look out the glass doors, it's pouring outside. I look to Oli, he hands me a hoodie, I put it on, and he puts one on himself. "Thanks babe." I say and pull up the hood, Oli does the same. We speed walk to the truck and hop in. Oli turns the engine on and cranks the heat, I turn on the heated seats. We hold hands and drive off into the rain


	5. Chapter 5

After about an hour and a half of driving the rain hasn't let up at all. "Baby, are you okay driving like this?" I ask gesturing to the rain. "I don't mind, love. I just want you to be safe." Oli replies taking my hand. "I am safe, with you. It's just you can hardly see five feet in front of you." I say softly, squeezing his hand. "I tell you what, if the rain doesn't let up in an hour we'll stop and find some where to stay until it does let up. Okay?" He compromises with me. "Okay." I say nodding my head. Oli turns on the radio _I don't care if you're contagious_ is playing and Oli hums along. 40 minuets passed and the rain isn't as bad but it's still thundering. 20 minuets later the rain lets up a lot more. "So in three hours we'll run into the town where we can get food and anything you need, in like an hour and a half we can get lunch if you want." Oli explains, resting his arm atop the seats. "Thank you, Oli. I have no idea what I would do with out you." I say, my voice shaking slightly. Oli smiles so brightly "I couldn't leave you with him, bird." Oli says so sweetly, it melts my heart. He puts his hand around the back of my neck and squeezes it softly then lets it go.

Ten or fifteen minuets pass before I start laughing, catching Oli completely off guard but he laughs along with me. "What is it my love?" He asks with a smile, placing his hand on my knee. "It's just mad." I say continuing to laugh, maybe I've gone mad. "What's mad, baby?" He asks, his laughter dying down. "It's just, you've saved my life, kissed me, slept in the same bed as me, and you've seen me in my underwear." I reply, still laughing a little, Oli joins me in small laughter again and he nods his head telling me to continue. "It's just that I don't know the first thing about you." The laughter has died from my voice and I hate to admit, but I'm scared to hear about him, what if he has a girlfriend? What if he's killed somebody? A million "what if's" pass through my head before he replies. "Well, my name is Oliver Scott Sykes, I am 23 years old, I have a clothing line called 'Drop Dead' back in Sheffield. My last girlfriend cheated on me, I am not a virgin, sadly. When I saw you for the first time at Blake's apartment with Kenny I knew I wanted you." He says, nodding at each fact. "How old were you when you lost it?" I ask, placing my hand on top of his on my knee. "Sixteen, I wish I would've saved it for a while." He says thoughtfully. "Oh, did it- did I hurt?" I ask nervously, regretting the words as they leave my mouth. Oli notices this and gives me a reassuring smile "No, it was just..." He trails off trying to find a good word to use. "...Uncomfortable and awkward because I hardly knew the girl." Oli counties with all honesty. I lean over and kiss his cheek then rest my head on his shoulder.

After a minuet or so I lift my head up and we hold hands. "So why did you and Kenny never do the do." He says and it makes me laugh. "I don't think I really ever loved him. And he was always so rough and forceful with... other things, he made what little we did painful." My voice starts shaking so I stop. "I'm sorry, babe." He says softly then his face turns ghost white. "What is it baby?" I ask scared. "Kenny is three cars behind us." He says making my heart stop. "What do we do?" I ask panicked. "I'll pull onto a side street once we get into town and drive around there for a while and you'll climb in the back on the floor and put my duffle over you, okay?" He explains squeezing my hand slightly.

I nod, a few minuets later we are on a side street in some little town, Kenny is now two cars behind us and is still following us. "Get in the back now." Oli whispers in my ear, kissing my cheek as I get up and climb over the seats onto the floor then cover myself with his bag. Oli's phone rings, "Hello? What's up? Yeah I dropped her off yesterday, I drove all night. No way, I was going up north to see Austin for the weekend. Yeah I can pull over." I listen to his conversation, his last sentence sounds tired and sad. He pulls over and stops the car "I'll be back." He says quietly. I lay still as he gets out and shuts the door, I can't make out what they're saying; everything is muffled. After five or ten minuets he comes back in the truck and I hear a car speed away. "You can come out now, he's left." Oli says huskily. I sit up on the seat and Oli looks back at me, his hood is pulled up making his eyes look larger.

His eyes have "I want you" burned into the look he's giving me. I kiss him quickly, when I pull away he looks disappointed but he pulls my face closer to his and our lips are so close if I moved a millimeter we would be touching. "I do want you, you know that, right?" He whispers huskily brushing on my lips when he talks. I want him too, I've never felt this way about anyone ever before. Leaning forward our lips start to move in sync with each others he puts a hand on my side and the other on my cheek. I climb over the seats without disconnecting my lips from his. He pulls me on his lap so my legs are straddling his. He moves his hands to my ribs, wrapping his long fingers around my back and slightly rubbing the skin under my breasts with his thumbs. After I don't know how long, Oli drags his hands down my stomach and he hooks his index fingers in my belt loops and pulls me up from sitting on his knees to kneeling so my head is higher than his. He pulls back but instantly kisses me again on my lips, then on my jaw then right below the ear. He starts to give me a hickey, "Oli.." I moan out tilting my head back. He keeps working at my neck while he moves a hand to my hip and a hand on my butt, I gasp and feel Oli smile. I feel slightly awkward, but Oli is touching me... Intimately. Oli is trying to make me have a hickey, if not he would've stopped by now, I won't stop him I want him to leave his mark, I want to feel that he wants people to know that I'm his when we walk together. "Mmm, Oli..." I whisper softly. He detaches from my neck and blows cool breath on my skin sending shivers and goose flesh through me. He looks at me and I hold his face with my thumb and middle finger. Then he gives me three sloppy kisses on the lips, pausing and smiling between each one. A passing car honks making me jump and bury my blush face in Oli's neck. He snickers and wraps his arms around my back then kisses my head behind my ear. "We should get going." He whispers in my ear. I climb off him and sit in my seat then buckle. His hand on my knee and my hand atop his with the music on we drive into the rain again. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Two hours later we're stopping in a Walmart store in a small town called "Cornucopia." Before walking away from the truck I check my right side neck and sure enough there's a purple/red bruise like hickey right under my ear. "Oh Oli," I say in a sing song voice. "Yes my bird?" He asks taking my right hand in his left hand. "Do you want to explain this?" I ask sweetly pulling my hair over my left shoulder. "Shit. Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Oli asks so concerned and loving. "I'm fine baby, really." I say smiling and looking at him. "Are you sure?" He asks not convinced. I nod "Come on then, what do you need?" Oli asks as we walk into the store. We get basic guy food and some somewhat healthy foods, beer, body wash, toiletries, movies, and swimsuits because Oli says this place is on a lake and it's going to be really warm soon. We pile the bags in the backseat and start the last short drive to safety. Not even ten minuets later do we pull up to a beautiful cabin on a lake Oli and I hold hands as we walk up to the cabin but something catches my eye behind us and I turn around facing the truck again. Before I can find what it was I was looking for a familiar voice pips up behind us. "Skyes, what are you doing mackin on my little sister?"


	6. Chapter 6

Austin, can it be true? Turning all the way around I see Austin Carlile. My big brother, my role model, my care giver; but this Austin has grown up. This Austin has tattoos but he's not grown taller by much. "Austin!" I scream, running to him, he picks me up and spins me around. "What's up little bean?" He asks pinching my cheek. Little bean was my nickname from him when I was little, I'm surprised he still remembers. "I've missed you, Austin. Why did you go?" I ask hugging him tightly again. "It was too hard to stay, I thought you'd be better off without me." He replies holding me tighter than ever. Oli clears his throat behind us, I look up to Austin as to tell him to tell Oli why we are somewhat related. "I'll tell you everything when we get inside, come on." He says gesturing to the house, Oli and I follow him in hand in hand and we sit next to each other on the couch and Austin sits in the chair parallel to the couch. Austin tells Oli the whole story of me and him. Starting at how his mom and my mom were friends and neighbors, then my mom passing and me living with them, then his mom passing and how we're not really brother and sister. Then him leaving. "Wait, how do you know each other?" He asks, sounding like a father. Oli explains the whole situation with Kenny, not leaving out the ugly details of him hurting me physically and mentally. Austin is angry, his face is red with rage. "I'm going to rip his fucking lungs out." He says with his jaw clenched. "You and me both, mate." Oli says, agreeing with Austin. "That doesn't get you off the hook." Austin says pointing at Oli. "Why does my little sister have a hickey?" He asks raising his brow at Oli. He doesn't know how to respond so I do. "Last weekend at a party Kenny got really drunk and held me down and kept trying for me to give in to sex. That's when Oli walked in, he got Kenny off me and took me home." I half lie, it is true but it wasn't last weekend and it's not why I have the purple-red bruise under my ear. I also had completely forgotten that last party I had gone to with Kenny at Blake's apartment. I was only a little drunk but thank god for Oli. "Ok so when do we rip his fucking lungs out? I should kill him for having sex with you alone." Austin explains. "I'm a virgin, Aussie." I reply awkwardly. "Oh thank god." He says tilting his head up then back to looking at us. "So why did you leave?" I ask some hurt leaching into my voice. Oli notices this and takes my hand with his and intertwines our fingers. "I'm sorry I left when you probably needed most-" he starts but I cut him off. "You're damn right I need you. I came home from school when I was eleven because a boy from school was making fun of me and I needed the only fucking family I had left. But when I came home you were gone, without even a fucking note." Tears are pooling in Austin's eyes and my face is already streaked with tears. "I'm so sorry Rosie. I was grieving and I was slowly shutting you out, so I left. I didn't want to hurt you I thought I was protecting you by leaving. But I still shouldn't of left you bean." He shakes when he talks and I think he's going to cry, so I get up from Oli and sit on Austin's lap like I used to when I was little. I wrap my arms around his neck and he hold me tightly to him and we cry into each others shoulders. I start to get very tired and eventually fall asleep in Austin's arms. The sent, it's very woodsy like a pine tree or sap then there's the boy smell that I can't describe how soothing it smells. Waking up to this sent is very comforting, I just thought I'd share that with you. I try to nuzzle my head into what I presumed to be a pillow but then I notice the arm around me and it's not a pillow that my head is laying on its Oli's chest. "Hey beautiful." He says horsily, I blush and hide my face in his side. "No, no, let me see your adorable face." He says lifting my head up and we kiss. Slow and sweet, then Austin walks in so we quickly break apart. "Dinner time, lovebirds." He says in his singsong voice. Oli and I get up and my pants are off. "Oh Oli, my sweet love." I call to him. "Yes my flowe- oh." He says sweetly then his voice drops when he sees my pants are off. "Um I just um, you looked uncomfortable and you-your pants looked really tight." He looks down in embarrassment, I giggle. "It's okay lovie. Do you know where my bag is?" I say lightly. "Here." He smiles and tosses it at me. I pull on a pair of light blue gym shorts and we walk out together to the kitchen. I laugh Austin sees that I see what he's made for dinner and he laughs too. Oli looks at us like we're mad people. "What's so funny, darling?" Oli asks smiling. "Whenever one of us was sad Austin's mother would make Mac and cheese with hotdogs to cheer us up." I respond through giggles. I hug Austin, "I really have missed you, Aussie." I say softly. "I've missed you too little bean, lets eat." He replies breaking away. Austin sits at the head of the table, I sit next to him and Oli next to me; his hand is on my knee the whole time we eat. "So Rosie, what have you been doing?" Austin asks through his food. What have I been doing? Lets see, he left when I was eleven so there's about six, no seven years between now and then. "Well, I graduated when I was sixteen, moved into my moms condo and got a tattoo. That's about it." I say then take another bite. "You got a tattoo?" Austin asks shocked. "Austin, you got like twenty." I reply sharply. "Let me see." He says laughing a little. I stand up and lift my shirt on the left side up to about where my bra is and show him. "Didn't Marie have this somewhere?" He asks examining my inked skin. Marie is my mother. "Yeah, she had a big picture of it on my ceiling when I was a baby then we had it put on her headstone under her name, remember?" I say sitting back down. "Yeah, that was sweet of you." He says smiling. "I got this for her," he says pointing to the human heart on his arm with "mom" written on it. "And this." He says pointing to the rose on his neck. "Aw Austin." I say smiling back. When everyone's done eating I clear the table while Oli an Austin go outside Oli went out to smoke Austin went out to talk to him. Ten minutes later Oli wraps his arms around my waist and he stands behind me. "I'm glad we've found Austin, love." He whispers in my ear. "I'm glad too. But I'm also glad I found you." I whisper back. He kisses my jaw a couple times before I turn around and we kiss sloppily on the lips. It gets heated and he lifts me up so I'm sitting on the counter with him between my legs. I start to feel something that I haven't felt in years; happiness. 


	7. Chapter 7

Austin clears his throat behind us, Oli turns around and I hide my face so I can peek over his shoulder. "I'm gone for five minuets and you're already mackin on my sister again." Austin says jokingly. "Sorry." Oli and I say in unison. "Okay," Austin laughs then continues "My friend Tino is having a party tonight. Ever since they heard you came into town they have been dying to meet my little sister. Get dressed, we're leaving in 15." What did Austin tell them about me? What do they think I'm like? Do they know Oli? Why am I asking you so many questions, you're as clueless as I am. Sorry if that sounded rude, I didn't mean to offend you. I'll try to not address you as much, I'm not sure if you like it or not. "How should we dress?" I ask Austin. "Dressy-casual." He replies quickly. I go to my room or is it me and Oli's room? I'm not so clear on that, nor am I clear on what our "relationship status" is. I make a mental note to ask him later tonight. I change into a tight black one shoulder dress that comes a few inches above my knees with a long sheer black sleeve that has a slit running down the top but it comes together at my wrist so it's not falling off. I grab my makeup bag and dig around for my eyeliner I catch my finger on something and it stings. I whip out my finger and my little razor is stuck in it. Shit. I pullout the razor and suck on my finger until I find my band aids. I put the one with bears on my finger because I like bears. I do my eyeliner with little tiny wings then mascara then red lipstick. I leave my hair down and it's loosely curled at the bottom but it look okay, I guess. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my leopard-print heels, hey I can wear them, I'm kinda short. I skip out to the living room holding my shoes in my hand and the boys are already ready, of corse. "Ready Ro- holy shit." Oli says looking me up and down. "What?" Austin asks then turns around and looks at me the same but not. Austin looks at me like a mother, Oli looks at me like a lover. "You're only allowed to talk to certain people." Austin says using his mommy voice again. "Okay giant." I reply sounding like a child. "So, we're ready?" Oli asks dragging out the 'o' in 'so'. "Yes, lovie." I reply laughing slightly and intertwining our fingers. I put on my heels, Oli and I are almost eye-to-eye and Austin still towers over me, he locks up the house as we leave. I walk to the black compact car which I presume to be Austin's car. "Hey, princess. We're walking." Austin says smiling at my unknowing. The walk there was literally like five minutes, Tino's house is three houses down from Austin's but there is a lot of space between houses. Austin's house looks like a modern cabin while Tino's house is just modern. No traces of woods anywhere on his house. We walk in and people are greeting Austin instantly, hugging him, shaking his hand. A few say hi to Oli, I receive nothing but glances. We reach a group of people that Austin greets first. "Hey guys." Austin says and people turn around and happily say hi back they give me weird looks. "Oh, this is my sister, Rose." He says with more joy than before also he gestures to me. A girl with fiery red hair shoots up and hugs me. "We've heard so much about you. Once you came into town Austin here wouldn't shut up about you." She says kindly. "Well I guess I've got a lot to live up to." I reply laughing. She smiles sweetly back at me then sits down next to a man with gingery hair. "I'm Alan," he says extending his hand out for me to shake. We disconnect hands and Austin introduces me to the rest of the group. "That's Phil," he says pointing to a man with shoulder length blackish-brown hair. "That's Phil's girlfriend, Anna." He points to a girl with brown hair that's ombréd into blond. They give kind smiles and a hi. "That's Shayley." He points to a man with styled short dark hair, he also extends his hand to me. "You can call me Shay, love." Shayley says and Oli stands closer to me. "And that's Tino." Austin says pointing to a tall man with a beard/mustache duo and beautiful brunette girl on his right. "Nice to finally meet you, Rose." He says sweetly but doesn't extend his hand to me because Oli is resting his hands on my shoulders and he kisses the top of my head. I don't like being the center of attention and that's exactly what I am right now. "Ouch, Austin. You don't introduce me?" The girl with the fiery red hair says. "I figured you would've.. I don't know. Rose this is Brie, she's really friendly." Austin replies sounding like a typical guy in a girly situation; awkward. Brie gives a sarcastically sweet smile to Austin. Well this is awkward. "Can we get something to drink?" I whisper to Oli over the music, he nods. We walk over to the basement bar and Oli gets us beer. I will let you know a secret if you promise not to tell, I trust that you won't tell because we're friends, right? Anyway, I'm scared to see Oli drunk, what if he's a polar opposite if his usual self? It won't be as bad if I get drunk too, right? Maybe Oli will clear our relationship status when he's drunk. One drink comes after another and shots of fruity vodkas burn down my throat but they're delicious so I keep going. Oli pulls me away from the table that I'm kneeling over and I stumble on my shoes. I kick them off as Oli drags me to a group of drunk people in their twenties dancing. We sand so his stomach is pressed up on my back and he puts his hands on my hips moving them side to side with the rhythm of the rock song. "We should um go to um Austin's apartme-house." Oli drunkenly whispers in my ear, I nod and allow him to drag me out of the house. We are both hammered and I have no idea of what time it is or if I'm in the real world or lost in wonderland as I walk down an unfamiliar street with someone who I think I might have sex with, I haven't decided on that yet. We stumble to the front door but it's locked. "Shit." Mumbles Oli. "Hey." I say laughing, not really sure why I'm laughing. "What my sexy little flower?" Oli replies kissing me really sloppily but it's still soft. Sexy? Haha I lov- wait, do I? "Look" I say pointing to the open window right by the door. "Climb through." Oli says kissing me again. Why not? I climb in head first but I get stuck with my butt hanging out the window and Oli takes his chance and smacks my butt. I let out a small shriek, causing Oli to laugh. I finally wiggle all the way through the window and unlock the front door. Oli attacks me with kisses in the general area of my lips, eventually we walk/kiss our way to the corridor where the bedrooms are. He pushes me up on the wall and continues to attack my lips with his, he puts his hands on my hips and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. My legs are touching his skin, where did his shirt go? I feel for it with my hand and it's there but he takes it as I want it off, I mean I do but I didn't mean for it to, I don't care. He breaks away our kiss so I can lift his shirt off him then instantly returns to kissing and groping me. He carries me to my-his-our-bedroom and he sits on the bed so I'm straddling his lap and I break away; putting my hands softly on his bare chest in the process and leave them there. "Oli," I say quietly, he catches on to my sudden mood change. "Yes, beautiful?" He replies so sweetly. "What am I to you?" I ask really regretting that I did. His eyebrows knit together in confusion, had he not thought about this or does he think that I'm clingy? "You're my girlfriend, I know that it hasn't been long but I really feel a close bond with you and Rose, I-I love you." He confesses with all honesty. What? What? Friend, you must know a thing or two about boys because I'm figuring that you are older or not as awkward as I am so you would know, is he serious? Does he really or is he just trying to get in my pants, Oli doesn't strike me as that kind of person but you never know. So I speak the truth when I reply with "I love you too Oliver." He peppers my face with little kisses making me giggle. "You are so cute, Rose." He says pinching my cheek then kissing my lips. Things get heated; fast. One thing leads to another and soon my dress is on the ground. 


	8. Chapter 8

Friend, I want you to know that this part is a little graphic. I wanted to inform you to keep your respect. Oliver Sykes has pushed up my dress from my thighs, pushing it all the way over my breasts and stopped kissing me to take it off completely. He's looking from the scars on my thighs to my lavender colored underwear up to my mint colored bra then to my face. He kisses me soft and sweet. "I love you, Rose. And I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." He whispers while caressing my cheek, I lean into his hand. "I love you too, but I want you. I want you like I never wanted anyone else before." I whisper back, moving my hands from his bare chest to resting my arms around his neck. "I don't want to hurt you." He says almost not audible. I kiss him and think, sitting on Oliver Sykes half naked and half drunk is not how I had imagined my Thursday night to have gone two days ago. He starts to kiss down my jaw to my neck, he doesn't suck on the skin but rather kisses it, roughly. He holds on to my hips and stretches his fingers to wrap around half my butt; he squeezes it making me gasp. He smiles and I can feel his lips curl into a devilish grin as he moves one hand to my upper inner thigh. He disconnects from my neck, giving me the grin that I felt on my neck as he now traces the line of my lilac underwear. "Oli." I say sternly, he better not tease me. "What, love?" He asks innocently but his voice sounds husky and sexy. He hooks his finger in the waist band of my underwear and tugs on it slightly. So I do what any rational person would do; I start to rub him through his pants, he feels big. Oli rubs my thigh higher and higher until he touches me, it feels good. "Oli," I moan and stop rubbing him, I know it's selfish but this feels too good. He moves my underwear aside and rubs my most sensitive parts; skin to skin, lover to lover. I moan again and he slides a finger inside me. This is the first time anyone has touched me there and I'm glad it's Oli. "You're real tight." He says deep and sexy as he pumps the finger in and out. I think I'm "close" I have never been "close" before. My body starts to shake and all pain I ever felt is numbed by this new found pleasure that washes over my body. I scream out his name, he kisses me a few times and we're both out of breath. He pulls his hand out from my underwear and now I feel how hard he is under me. I jump off his lap and kneel on the floor over his bulge. I undo the button and zipper on his pants, he lifts his hips up to slide down his pants and boxer reviling his manhood. He's big, really big. I start by taking what I can in my mouth and use my hand for the rest. He growls and tangles his hand in my hair but he doesn't force my head down. The closer his growls and small but deep moans get to each other the faster I go, soon I feel his sticky warmth release in my throat. He mumbles a sorry as I stand up and sush him. He pulls me back on his lap but this time I have both my legs at one side. He kisses the top of my head and tells me that he loves me, I tell him that I love him too. "Get in bed, I'll be back in a few." He tells me softly. "Why?" I ask quietly. "I was going to have a smoke then turn off all the lights and then crawl in bed with my beautiful girlfriend." He says as softly as before and kisses me again as I stand to climb in bed closest to the wall. "I'll be right back." He whispers, kissing me again once I'm under the covers. He leaves the room grabbing a hoodie to cover his upper body but all that covers the bottom half is his dark red plad boxers. One thing I've noticed since about fifteen minuets ago is that Oli is covered in tattoos. All over his body, it's beautiful. I think it's funny that we've only been together two days and he and I are half naked and that we love each other. Oli turns out the light in the corridor then I hear a piece of clothing drop and I know it's his sweatshirt then he turns out the light in *our* room. He slides into bed with me, his stomach is to my back and we both face the wall, his arm is wrapped protectively around my waist and I intertwine our legs. "Oli, can I tell you something?" I ask quietly. "Anything." He says, his voice sounding raspy and tired. "No one has made me feel that/ before." I whisper. "Really? You mean you've never orgasmed?" He sounds kinda excited. "No." I say giggling slightly. "But I thought you said that you and Kenny 'fooled around'?" He whispers in my ear. "He was always really mean about it and he never touched me besides my boobs. He would make me blow him and he would force me down. One time he punched my nose and broke it because he said I didn't do it right." I explain quietly, feeling Oli tighten his arms around me. "I'll kill him in the morning, and love, you're wonderful at-well /that/. Go to sleep now, I'm protecting you." He whispers in my ear then kisses my head and yawns, causing me to yawn too. "You sound like a kitten." He laughs quietly and I mew at him. "I am seriously going to kill Kenny for hurting you. You're too young, too new, too perfect to be treated like that." His whisper trails off in my ear. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you too." He says right back. 


	9. Chapter 9

I hear Oli groan then a high pitched giggle then two people running. I stir and he tightens his arm around me then kisses the back of my head. "I think Austin has company." He says groggily, he has the cutest morning voice. I turn around so our stomachs are pressed together, my head is still lower than his but I lean back and he leans in so our lips connect. He pulls back and says "Lets go see what trouble Austin's gotten himself into." I groan, "I don't wanna get up." Oli laughs and gets out of bed "Here." He tosses me his shirt, it's black and long with a band logo on it, the sleeves are gone and it's cut all the way down to about my hips when I stand up and put it on. It barely covers my butt. Oli leaves and goes in the bathroom, I walk out to the living room where I find Austin shirtless with a brunette girl in a long tank top sitting on his lap on the couch. "Oh my god, Austin, is this your girlfriend?" She asks shocked. "No, sh-" Austin starts but is cut off. "She's your wife?" She asks stupidly. "No-" he gets cut off again. "This is so cool, I've never fucked a married guy before." She states sounding happy. Oli stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle. "Mia, she's my little sister." Austin laughs. "Oh, sorry Austin, I'm still kinda drunk." She says sounding embarrassed. I look at Austin, he too is covered in tattoos, but his tattoos are faded in a line down the middle of his chest, it's a scar. "I made breakfast." Mia pipes up. Her and Austin make their way to the dining room and I look up at Oli. "You hungry?" He asks, I shrug, he kisses me. "Please?" He says raising his eyebrows, I nod and he kisses me again. "Lets go." I say quietly, the sooner we eat the sooner I can get it over with. Austin sits at the head of the table to my left, Oli sits on my right and Mia sits on the opposite side of the table as me. Mia made crêpes with blueberry crème sauce. Austin and Oli pile the food on their plates, Mia takes three crêpes and I take one. I eat slow, no one notices but Oli, he puts his hand on my knee and squeezes it. Oh shit. Change his focus, change his focus. "Austin, why do you have that scar?" I ask diverting Oli's attention to where I'm pointing on Austin's chest. "I have the same illness that my mother had, so the doctors did open heart surgery on me a few years ago." He says awkwardly. 'What the hell? Why didn't you come back then? You could have died.' I mentally scream at him. I'm angry now and a little hurt, I need to go calm down before I hurt someone, or myself. I stand from the table and before Oli or Austin can object and walk off to the bathroom where the tears won't stop. I close the door and not two seconds later there's a light nock. "Bird," it's Oli. "Bird, will you open the door?" He pleads with me softly. I'm not ready to deal with people right now, even if it is Oli; so I turn on the shower. I hear Oli sigh, then muffled talking, I press my ear to the door. "She's not coming out, mate." Oli says tiredly. "What did I do?" Austin asks sadly. "She's probably just overwhelmed by this whole situation. Give her some space to clear her mind." Oli says, thank god. "What if she's hurting herself?" Austin says sounding worried. "She wouldn't, would she?" Oli asks Austin sounding just as worried. "Rose?" Oli nocks on the door. I quickly undress and hop in the shower. "Rose? Can I come in?" Oli asks and I can hear his hand on the doorknob, but I continue to ignore him. "Rose." Oli says quietly opening the door and walking in then softly shuts it. I sigh. "Are you okay, love?" He asks. "No." I say sharply. I want him to leave. I don't want to say anything or do anything I'll regret, especially to him. I think he catches on but he doesn't leave, whatever. I wash and condition my hair, shave my-well everything, and wash my body. When I'm done I turn off the water and hear Oli sigh a sigh of relief. "Can you get me a towel?" I ask then a towel that's connected to a tattooed hand and arm comes through the side of the shower curtain. I take the towel and kiss his hand. I step out and Oli is sitting on the toilet (with the lid thing down) waiting for me, when he notices me he shoots up. "Are you okay?" He asks placing his hands on my shoulders, I shake my head no and feel the tears start to pool in my eyes. He looks down at me with pleading eyes, pleading for what? For me to not be so fucked up or for me to just suck it up and face the facts; he can never love me. "Lets get you dressed then I think Austin is gonna want to talk to you, if you're ready." Oli softly says, I nod then he kisses the top of my head. I follow him into our room, I sit on the bed and he hands me my bag I dig around for a bra and underwear while Oli looks in the closet for something. "Here. It didn't look like you had anything warm." He says softly handing me a big grey crew neck that says 'drop dead' in black letters on the front. "Thanks" I mutter back to him. "Please don't push me away, Rose. I love you and I want to help you." Oli says with his hands on my shoulders shaking them slightly. I stay quite, I have no idea what to say that would make sense to him. He sighs and walks away a little and turns around so I can get dressed while he also puts on a sweatshirt. I roll my eyes, why does he feel he needs to watch me, I'm not a child. When I finish dressing I put my kinda wet hair up in a bun with a red bandana-headband. His crew neck covers my small shorts, giving me the look of no pants. I smell the sweatshirt, it smells like Oli and something in my stomach stirs when I inhale, is it comfort or guilt? I catch Oli off guard when I wrap my arms around his middle with my stomach pressed to his back. "I'm sorry." My voice cracks and I start crying. He turns around and cradles my head against his chest and he coos me telling me that it's going to be okay. "I'm sorry." I keep repeating. Eventually he picks me up and carries me to bed where we nestle like spoons but we face each other and he holds my head close to his heart. "I'm sorry, Oli." I sob into his chest. "Shh, don't be sorry. You'll be okay, we'll be okay." He coos softly while stroking the back of my head. "I'm sorry." I mumble again, lifting my head up to look at him, he looks worried and sad but still kisses me, slow and soft. "Do you want to talk to Austin now, bird?" Oli asks, I nod. We climb out of bed and walk to the living room where we find Austin with his head in his hands and his elbows rests on his knees, he's wearing pants and a shirt now, Mia is nowhere in sight. When he hears us enter his head shoots up. "Rose, are you okay? Rose, I'm so sorry I should've called or something, I'm sorry, I love you." The apology spews from his mouth. "I'm fine." I reply quietly. "Why did you walk out like that?" He asks hurt. "I just over thought everything, I'm sorry." I say sitting down and resting the same way Austin was before he noticed us. "Don't be sorry, I should've called or something." He says reaching over the coffee table to touch my knee, Oli sits next to me and strokes my back. "Hey," Austin says and I look up and see him smiling. "Your birthday is next week, right, bean?" He asks raising his eyebrow, I sit up straight and Oli wraps his arm around my back so his hand comes to rest on my hip. "Austin I-" I begin but he cuts me off. "Come on, kid. There has to be something you want to do, you only turn eighteen once." He says smiling, causing me to smile too. "All I wanted was to have my big brother back and I got Oli here out of it too. It's really all I could've ever asked for." I say leaning into Oli. "Oh about that, I need to give your 'honey'/ a talk." Austin says jokingly and Oli scoots away from me a bit. "I'll give Mia /the talk/." I say wiggling my eyebrows. "She would like going shopping with you today if you'd like, she was a little worried about you when she left." He says keeping his eyebrows raised. "I guess, I need some clothes. But shit, I don't have my wallet, I left it at home. " I say content at first then kinda mad. "I'll give you money, bird." Oli whispers in my ear, I start to shake my head no but he kisses my cheek so I accept it. "So it's a yes?" Austin asks hopeful, I nod my head and both boys smile. Austin pulls out his phone, presumably to text Mia, thirty seconds later his phone buzzes. "She says she's excited and she wants to meet you at the coffee shoppe on main at two. If that's okay with you." Austin reads from his phone. "Yeah, that sounds good." I say smiling and nodding my head. I have to say, I am kinda excited to be with another female. "What time is it now?" I ask looking around for a clock. Oli pulls out his phone and tells me "One fifteen." Great, forty five minuets to get ready. I stand up and walk away to the bedroom where I grab my bag and bring it to the bathroom. I plug in my flat iron and take out my makeup, I do it like normal eyeliner with little wings and mascara. Then undo my the mess atop my head that I like to call hair, brush it then run the flat iron over it until I'm satisfied with the result, the put my red bandana-headband back in. I dress in a white flowy crop top that says /'heavy feaking metal/' in red and dark wash high waisted pants that let my belly button piercing peek out. I check the clock, 1:50, I don't want to be late. I run to me and Oli's room, grab my toms, walk as I put them on and find Austin and Oli smiling and snickering at Austin's phone. "What's so funny?" I ask, drawing their attention away from the phone. "You." They say in unison. I realize what they're talking about. "Austin, you did not." I say sternly. "Oh, but I did." He says smiling. "Austin." I whine, covering my face with my hands. "Let me see." I say removing one hand from my face and reaching it out to take his phone. He ands kit to me and I see a picture of my younger self, about 7 or 8, with a pink Barbie guitar and I had my pinky and pointer finger raised on one hand and my tongue out. "Austin you suck." I say laughing, and after seven years I find something I haven't had since Austin left; closure. 


End file.
